


6:07 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell disregarded Martha and Jonathan Kent exchanging worried glances when he smiled by his daughter's grave.





	6:07 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell disregarded Martha and Jonathan Kent exchanging worried glances when he smiled by his daughter's grave and thought she was alive again.

THE END


End file.
